Falling in Love
by alexablews
Summary: Dan and Tom are best friends, Dan is this playful, fun guy, and Tom is too but more serious at times. Soon Tom falls in love with Dan, but that is not a good thing, because Dan doesn't like him back  or so he thinks  and he is in love with Jade.
1. Chapter 1 Coming out of the Closet

_Hi, it's Alexablews your author._

_This fic was and still is for __living-death__ on tumblr, it is her plot, she came up with it and I'm writing for her cause she asked... well she didn't ask me personally she kind of asked all her followers but yeah I'm still writing it! I did get permission to publish this so don't worry! _

_To summarize the plot- Dan and Tom are best friends, Dan is this playful, fun guy, and Tom is too but more serious at times. Soon Tom falls in love with Dan, but that is not a good thing, because Dan doesn't like him back (or so he thinks) and he is in love with Jade. _

_Hope you like it! _

_(__**I don't own**__ Harry Potter, or Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton, but if I did that would be really cool.)_

**F-A-L-L-I-N-G in Love**

**Chapter 1- Coming out of the closet. **

"Hey, Dan! You home?" Called the awfully loud voice of...Rupert?

"No, go 'way I'm sleeping." Said a very sleepy sounding Dan with his head buried in a pillow.

Completely ignoring what Daniel just said, Rupert walked right into the small flat. "Damn it Rupert I said go 'way!" screamed an awfully sassy Dan with what seemed like a hangover.

"So how was last night's clubbing with Tom?" Rupe said while walking in the kitchen and raiding the refrigerator.

"How did you know I went clubbing with Tom?" Dan said while standing up from his couch and walking in the kitchen to make a soothing cup of tea.

"Mate, Tom is sleeping on your dining table" Rupert said not very surprised.

Dan stopped and stared at his sleeping best friend, then picked up an orange from the counter and threw it at Tom and yelled, "Wake up you wanker, Rupe's here."

Tom, startled sat up from his sleeping area looked down at his attire and asked "Why'd you let that twat in so early in the morning?"

"I didn't, by the way how did you get in here and what do you want" Dan replied to Tom and asked Rupert.

"You left your keys in the door, Dan were you two really that drunk?" Rupert replied while claiming his area on the couch.

"Appears so, would anyone like tea?" Dan said while putting on a polite grin as if he were talking to someone well...other than these guys.

"Me, me, me, meeee." Tom sang while checking his Iphone for any missed calls or text messages.

"Good, make your own." Dan joked.

"I'd love to stay Dan, but it appears Jade wants me over soon. I'll have you two over for lunch at my flat, no exceptions." Tom said while patting Rupert on the head with one hand and taking Dan's tea with the other, then glided out of the door like a swan.

"Prat! I want my mug back!" Dan called to a now closed door.

"So we're going to Tom's for lunch in an hour? Do we bother breakfast?" Rupert asked.

"Rupe can I tell you something?" Dan called from his large walk in closet.

"Sure, mate, but if it's about your clothes don't bother cause I can't help you there. If it really is about your clothes I could phone Emma." Rupert joked as he began to channel surf.

Dan thought for a moment before be began "Rupe, I'm gay and I think I love Tom."

Rupert paused before getting up and walking over to Dan and saying, " Dan, as you know I am not at all good with words, but I'd like you to know I know you're gay and I think nothing less of you about it, and I'm really honoured to be the first person that you came out of the closet to."

"Thanks Rupe, wait how did you know I was gay?" Dan said very surprised while fixing his Coach scarf to his liking.

"Daniel Jacob Radcliffe only a truly blind person would not notice. You have a large walk in closet full of designer clothes only, you blew up when Matthew spilled the smallest drop of tea on your Marc Jacob's "s_uper soft suede jacket". _When we were shooting Halfblood Prince, you and Emma would not keep your mouths shut about the Ron, Lavender kiss. Need I continue?" Rupert said as he sat down on Dan's expensive bedding.

"No one else seemed to notice." Dan protested.

"That is because Weasley is our king" Rupert joked.


	2. Chapter 2 Teenage Dream

_Hi, it's Alexablews your author._

_This fic was and still is for __living-death__ on tumblr, it is her plot, she came up with it and I'm writing for her cause she asked... well she didn't ask me personally she kind of asked all her followers but yeah I'm still writing it! I did get permission to publish this so don't worry!_

_To summarize the plot- Dan and Tom are best friends, Dan is this playful, fun guy, and Tom is too but more serious at times. Soon Tom falls in love with Dan, but that is not a good thing, because Dan doesn't like him back (or so he thinks) and he is in love with Jade._

_Hope you like it!_

_(__**I don't own**__ Harry Potter, or Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton, but if I did that would be really cool.)_

**F-A-L-L-I-N-G in Love **

**Chapter 2- Teenage Dream **

In the car ride with Jade, Tom sat driving thinking, pretending to listen to her rant about how girls with light colored hair could wear whatever the hell they wanted, was she serious? Tom didn't know what was going on, normally he would listen and try to steer this conversation into something he wanted to talk about, but he just wanted to go back with Dan and Rupe. It was probably just his hangover, yeah his hangover.

"Tom are you even listening to me?" Jade said.

"Of course darling, but I've agreed to have lunch with Dan and Rupert so I'll just drop you off with your friends and I'll meet up with you later." Tom said with the most charming smile he could manage.

Looking slightly disappointed Jade said while opening the door, "Of course dear, I'll meet up with you later."

"Bye, love" Tom said as they kissed goodbye.

As Jade left, Tom called Dan and said "Hey Dan! Finally get rid of that hangover?"

"Just barely, you?" Dan Replied.

"Yeah you and Rupe still coming over for lunch?" He said smiling although it felt weird cause no one was present to admire his charming smile.

"Actually Rupe can't make it, haven't gotten an idea why though, I think he had some leg cramps." Dan lied, remembering how Rupert accidentally fell and hit his leg while they were playing laser tag to pass time.

"Perfect! You and me, mate! Let's go to a pub for lunch." Tom screamed through phone.

"You sure about that mate?" Dan said doubtfully.

"C'mon Pub, pub, pub, pub, pub, pub, pub, pub!" Tom chanted.

"Fine, you can be such a bloody child sometimes you know, Malfoy!" Dan said remembering how they sometimes called each other my their "Wizard surnames".

"Hahah don't be such a wanker, Potter! See you in a bit!" Tom said as he hung up the phone.

I can't believe it Tom thought, I finally know what's up I'm falling in love with Dan. My best friend I'm not gay..right? Tom began to drive. I bet he hasn't even thought about me in that kind of way, and besides I love Jade...right? Tom realized how he was slowly falling out of love with Jade and how he became more and more attracted to Dan. He remembered that previous night at the club how delicious Dan looked in his designer clothing.

"Okay Thomas stop this at once Dan is your best friend and you have a girl friend Jade, remember her? Yeah...damn it! Damn this." Tom said frustrated.

He turned on the radio and started to listen to _Teenage Dream_. A few verses after the song began Tom started to sing, "Dan makes me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way he turns me on, I can't sleep let's get rid of Jade and never go back and never go back, my heart stops when he looks at me just one touch oh baby...I'm going crazy!"

As Tom got out of his car and into his flat, he needed to get dressed and fast because Dan was going to show up for their pub "date" any moment now. "Shit, shit, shit!" Tom screamed as he read the text message from Dan saying he's on his way.

Dan was half way to Tom's flat and he was anxious to see his beloved Tom, he smiled as he thought of Tom as his. He really loved Tom and would do anything he could for him. He turned on the radio to only find one station that was working without that fuzzy sound of doom, but _Just the way you are _was playing, and Dan hated that song more than he hated professor Umbridge her self, but he stuck to that station to only find that he song was relevant to Tom in every way.

Tom is amazing, Dan thought and he smiled as he parked remembering a couple months ago how he and Tom shot each other with marshmallow guns while Rupert was driving and Emma, Matthew and Evanna were sitting in the very back watching as if they had no idea what was going on, they probably really had no idea. The perks of a Cadillac Escalade.


	3. Chapter 3 My Line!

_Hi, it's Alexablews your author._

_This fic was and still is for __living-death__ on tumblr, it is her plot, she came up with it and I'm writing for her cause she asked... well she didn't ask me personally she kind of asked all her followers but yeah I'm still writing it! I did get permission to publish this so don't worry!_

_Sorry these chapters are so short, I'll try to make the next ones longer. I'm also sorry about the title the dashes didn't show up on the search thing ( this is my first story so yeah), and I put it under misc. movies, so if anyone has a better place to put it please tell me._

_Hope you like it!_

_(__**I don't own**__ Harry Potter, or Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton, but if I did that would be really cool.)_

**F-A-L-L-I-N-G in Love**

**Chapter-3 My line! **

"Uhhh, you like fish right?" Tom asked in a small panic. "You said that when I asked you, you like it right?"

"Yes, Tom I do like fish. I think me finishing half of it explains that I enjoy it... stupid." Dan said unable to look at him in the eyes.

"Hahah, I'm glad you like it mate." Tom said with a charming smile, wondering why this lovely _Slytherdor _wouldn't look him in the eyes.

This wasn't like one of the usual meals they had together, it was... awkward. The only awkward moment between them was when they first officially met for the Sorting hat scene. _Should I bring that up to sort of destroy tension? _Dan thought. _Sure let's do it! _

"Uh hey, mate, remember when we were shooting the Sorting hat scene?" Dan said obviously trying to break the ice.

"Yeah what about it?" Tom asked.

"Have you ever considered putting your hair back again?" Dan said while being attacked by a fit of giggles.

"No! Draco and I dropped that look in third year." Tom replied while shaking his head, hopefully he could find out what's really going on here. "At least Draco did something different with his look, unlike some Slytherdor with untidy dark hair."

Dan gasped, "My father will hear about this!"

"Bloody wanker! That's my line!" Tom screamed wide eyed as he tackled Dan to the floor.

On and on when the tackling and Harry Potter related come backs, when Tom's phone began to ring, they both paused and looked at the phone until it stopped ringing.

"Well that was bloody pointless, mate." Dan exclaimed, hair even more untidy like Harry's.

"What?" Tom asked coming back from a bunch of thoughts about what they just did together, he became a light shade of pink as he noticed he was still sitting on top of Dan.

"Well, we have a mini fight that started with a hair style, and then we start tackling each other your phone rings we stop and stare at it, and you're still sitting on me and it's really hurting my ribs." Dan said with a very Slytherin-like smirk.

Tom stood up with out a good comeback so he just remained silent until he checked his phone to see the party pooper. "Bloody hell! It was Jade and I completely for got to pick her up, do you mind staying here for about 15 minutes or would you rather leave?"

Dan thought this through for a bit, if he stayed he would be bloody bored, but if he left Tom might think he didn't like Jade (which he really didn't, and for two reasons. One being she was with Tom and Dan surprisingly liked him now, and two she was just bloody annoying for a reason he did not know). _So let's be bored for just a moment Dan._ "I'll stay mate, I hope this doesn't make me look like some wierd man that likes to creep around in his best mate's flat, while the said best mate picks up his girl friend."

"Hahah not at all mate, see you in a bit!" Tom said with his oh so charming grin.


	4. Chapter 4 Ideas

_Hi, it's Alexablews your author._

_This fic was and still is for __living-death__ on tumblr, it is her plot, she came up with it and I'm writing for her cause she asked... well she didn't ask me personally she kind of asked all her followers but yeah I'm still writing it! I did get permission to publish this so don't worry!_

_Hope you like it!_

_(__**I don't own**__ Harry Potter, or Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton, but if I did that would be really cool.)_

_P.S- I'm very sorry for my tardiness, I was juggling with school work and all my clubs and stuff, but I made the chapter longer. c:_

**F-A-L-L-I-N-G In Love **

**Chapter 4- Ideas**

Tom had butterflies in his stomach, he didn't know if it was from that thing he just did with Dan, or if he was excited to see Jade, or scared to see Jade because he was late to pick her up and she would be waiting for nearly an hour hopefully not alone.

Just then again came the song _Teenage Dream_, he smiled remembering what he did to that song and by the memory of Dan. He was oblivious to Jade walking up to the car and startled when she began to knock on the window. Tom stared at her trying to see if she was upset or just pretending not to be because she was in public, she didn't look so harmful but then again she didn't look completely harmless either, he let her in anyways.

"Thomas! Where have you been I've been sitting over there for nearly an hour!" Jade said she was really angry, too bad Tom didn't have the heart to not let her in.

"Sorry love, Dan came and I sort of lost track of time!" Tom said trying to explain without saying "_I lost track of time because Dan, and I were attacking each other on the floor"_

"Oh Dan came over! That can explain everything, Dan came over so you had to leave me waiting alone for an hour before you could pick me up!" Jade exclaimed.

Tom parked right in front of the flat and remembered Dan was still in his flat! "Uhm love, do you mind not being angry at me till maybe tomorrow?" Tom asked feeling really stupid, but he still smiled remembering Dan was there.

"Why in the bloody hell would I wait till tomorrow?" Jade screamed she was turning an angry shade of red.

"Uhm well, Dan is still in the flat, love. So I suggest not blowing up in front of him to save us both some dignity." Tom said feeling rather boss-like.

Still in the flat, Dan was texting Emma and telling her about his situation, she turned her inner Hermione on and gave him some interesting advice he won't use cause everyone knows, _you can't tell a girl (in this case guy) you like him it will just make you look like an idiot._

_I'm serious Daniel you should just get it off your chest- Emma_

_I think I'll keep some dignity for myself thank you for the advice though, Em - Dan_

_Have it your way let's see how that works out - Emma_

Right that moment Tom and Jade both came in with innocent smiles hiding the anger or stress behind them. "I thought I told you to lock the door, Dan." Tom said with an eye brow raised.

"I'm oh so sorry mother, I forgot" Dan lied, the truth was he simply didn't want to get off his lazy arse. "Besides I don't think anyone would dare steal anything when they see the Chosen One sitting on the couch."

Tom smirked and "stole" Dan's phone, "I just did _Chosen One"_

The two boys went on and on about Dan being the Chosen one, while Jade stood awkwardly to the did notice how playful her boyfriend was being, in fact she almost never saw him this playful... at least with her. Cutting through her thoughts she heard her boyfriend scream, "Potter almost everyone hates the Malfoys, you can't kill over one hundred people with out gaining a few enemies!"

Still silently observing them, Jade had a brand new topic to discuss with, with Tom.

Tom, noticing Jade in the corner staring off into space, Tom suggested with a very bad Italian accent, "Hey, why don't we go out for some Italian food?"

"Looooove Italian, Thomas deariee," Dan said trying to imitate "Draco's lovely Auntie Bella".

"And you love?" Tom asked Jade with one of his charming smiles.

"As long as I won't be a bother to you two" Jade "joked" with them giving Dan a playful nudge.

"Not at all!" Dan sung

"Lettuce leaf, then!" Tom announced looking as if he had won the Wizarding War.

oOoOOoOoOoOoO

"I'm telling you Em! Dan is gay!" Rupert said clearly not seeing anything wrong as he couldn't remember if he'd promised not to tell anyone or not.

"Rupert, I have heard a lot of absurd things from you, but the misuse of the word gay just disgusts me. Just think about all of the homosexuals in the word being offended when someone switches the word _stupid _with _gay_. What if we all just went around saying _Oh that's so __**straight**_, sounds stupid right? So does misusing the word gay." Emma said clearly not happy about what she thought this meant.

"No, Emma I would never misuse the word like that. I mean Dan is really _gay_!" Rupert said trying to fix this situation but instead he just earned a cold almost Slytherin-like glare.

"Okay this may sound very odd, but Dan left the closet not long ago, and I was the first to know! Can you believe it?" Rupert said flailing and grinning widely obviously proud.

"Rupert have you been drinking tonight?" Emma asked scanning Rupert for any signs of drunk-ness besides his remark about Dan.

"Drinking? No... yeah no I haven't!" Rupert said as he thought it over.

"If Dan is gay then who, I mean uhm, who does he have interest in?" Emma asked clearly confused, "It isn't you is it?"

"Me? Ha! No I'm not homosexual, I'm not exactly sure if I should tell you, but it's Tom. Dan has the hots for Tom." Rupert said with a smirk that would easily land him in Slytherin.

Emma, relieved that it Rupert wasn't the one Dan was going after (cause she has been trying that since they were eleven), but also concerned for Dan's sake for it seemed to her he would just be crushed because Tom is clearly straight. "Rupert? What about Tom? Is he still with Jade? How is Dan handling that? Has he given this enough consideration?"

Attacked with questions Rupert was completely lost, "Okay I'm guessing Tom is straight because of Jade, I have no idea how Dan's handling this and I know for a fact Dan has considered this."

"Well just wait until he finds out his faithful right hand man can't keep a secret" Emma said with a smirk she could have picked up from Tom.

"No Emma please!" Rupert said pulling her away from her phone on his round wooden table made to look like an elephant. He held her close just staring into her hazel eyes. "Please don't tell him."


End file.
